


Восемь свиданий

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Восемь свиданий, третий лишний и одно большое чувство.





	Восемь свиданий

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Mini Ship Wars.  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish).

**1**

Весна выдалась поздней. Стояла середина мая, всё было в цвету, и в воздухе плыл невозможно насыщенный запах сливы и сакуры. Бело-розовые лепестки залетали в открытые окна, мягко стелились под ноги; время, будто предназначенное для сумасбродных романтических поступков.

Ойкава отправил сообщение и довольно зажмурился. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше и именно так, как он планировал. Ничто не могло расстроить Ойкаву, возвращавшегося домой на выходные. Поезд быстро мчал его мимо зеленеющих полей из Токио в Сендай.

Учёба в университете оказалась не настолько сложной, как он себе представлял. При должном подходе и упорстве — их было не занимать — получалось совмещать и насыщенные тренировки, и лекции, и соревнования, и зачёты.

Вышло далеко не сразу, первую сессию он почти завалил, но три бессонных недели и чистое упрямство сделали своё дело. Зато теперь, спустя год, Ойкава точно знал, как распределить силы и найти возможность ездить на выходные в Сендай.

Хотя выходные — слишком громко сказано. После субботней тренировки он торопился на вокзал, впрыгивал в вагон и тут же засыпал, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Приезжал поздним вечером, и дома его всегда ждал ужин с родителями. Быстрый обмен новостями, и он, еле держа глаза открытыми, поднимался в свою теперь уже бывшую комнату и без сил валился спать. Впереди его ожидало почти целое воскресенье — до вечернего поезда обратно, — и это время он предвкушал с нетерпением.

Если бы кто-то два года назад сказал, что он будет мотаться из Токио в Сендай каждую неделю, чтобы провести полдня с другим человеком, он бы рассмеялся тому в лицо. А если бы ему назвали имя, он бы точно решил, что этот кто-то сошёл с ума.

— Нет, это я сошёл с ума, — пробормотал он, взбивая подушку. На экране телефона мигало входящее сообщение, и Ойкава фыркнул, глянув на неуклюжий эмодзи, явно составленный из трёх разных. — Тобио, смайлики — это точно не твоё.

Через две минуты он заснул, сжимая в руке телефон.

***

«Через час на старой площадке», — отбил сообщение Ойкава и потянулся. День обещал быть ясным, солнце яркими полосками пробивалось сквозь занавеси, расчерчивало пол и стены, и настроение было отличным. Внезапно в дверь его комнаты что-то громко стукнулось, судя по звуку, отъехало и стукнулось снова. Ойкава заинтересованно приподнялся на футоне, дверь распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался Такеру на роликовых коньках.

— Тоору! — прокричал он, широко расставив руки и ноги. — Привет!

Ойкава едва успел увернуться: Такеру неуклюже оттолкнулся, зацепился за циновку на полу, споткнулся и, стремительно теряя равновесие, рухнул на футон рядом.

— Доброе утро, Тоору, — пропела Томоэ, остановившись на пороге. — Солнце давно встало, и тебе пора.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — с подозрением спросил Ойкава. Визиты сестры частенько означали, что ей нужно оставить на кого-нибудь Такеру. И хотя Ойкава любил племянника, именно этот день провести в обществе Такеру в его планы не входило.

— Соскучилась по своему бестолковому братцу, конечно, — ответила она. — Не виделись целый месяц. Как твои успехи с учёбой?

Она подошла, потрепала по волосам и села на футоне сбоку. Такеру безуспешно пытался встать и вновь падал.

— У меня всё хорошо, — ответил Ойкава, машинально отметив тёмные круги под глазами, опущенные уголки губ и чуть ссутулившиеся плечи сестры, словно придавленные тяжестью. — А ты как?

— Я тоже хорошо, — она зажмурилась, подставив лицо солнцу. — Мы с Такеру наконец перебираемся из той клетушки в нормальную квартиру.

— У меня будет целая своя комната, — сообщил Такеру. — Я даже смогу там кататься на роликах.

— Нет, не сможешь, — ласково, но твёрдо возразила Томоэ. — Ролики только на улице. Кстати, — она развернулась к Ойкаве. — Хотела тебя попросить кое о чём, но сначала...

Она помогла Такеру встать на ноги.

— Сними ролики и спустись к бабушке.

Такеру беспрекословно подчинился. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Томоэ глубоко вздохнула.

— Пока ещё слушается, но что будет дальше…

Она замолчала. Ойкава тоже молчал, ожидая, что Томоэ сама продолжит. Он знал, сестра скажет не больше и не меньше того, что посчитает нужным.

— С квартирой вышла небольшая накладка. Из своей мы уже выехали, а в новую ещё не можем заехать, есть кое-какие юридические проблемы. И ремонт. Мы с Такеру пока поживём у моей подруги, в её доме есть гостевая комната.

— Почему не здесь?

Томоэ вновь вздохнула.

— Я не готова ежедневно слушать упрёки в том, что неправильно живу, неправильно воспитываю Такеру и не горю желанием искать мужа. И я бы не просила, но… Тоору, я ведь не так часто тебя о чём-то прошу. Такеру тебя очень любит, и ему действительно нужен хороший пример перед глазами, здесь родители, конечно, правы. Хотя если вспомнить, как ты приклеивал мои тапочки к полу, переводил часы назад и менял шампунь на жидкость для мытья посуды…

— А ты постирала мою форму, и она села на три размера! — Ойкава шутливо ткнул сестру в бок. — И выстригла мне чёлку, пока я спал.

Томоэ рассмеялась.

— Об этом мы Такеру не расскажем, — продолжила она. — Я постараюсь уладить всё как можно быстрее, а пока… Побудь с ним на выходных, когда приезжаешь, хорошо?

Ойкава посмотрел на телефон, потом на сестру, а затем прокричал:

— Такеру! Мы идём побросать мяч!

Он легко поднялся и подошёл к дверям.

— Эй.

Ойкава обернулся. Томоэ смотрела на него странным, незнакомым взглядом. Так обычно смотрят на тех, кого видят впервые: внимательно, цепко, изучающе.

— Спасибо.

Он кивнул в ответ.

***

Отменять встречу Ойкава не стал. В конце концов, всегда можно совместить приятное с полезным: и увидеться с Кагеямой, и побыть с Такеру. Они шли быстро — разговоры и сборы заняли времени больше, чем он рассчитывал.

Старая площадка тонула в весенней зелени: яркой, чистой, свежей. Дышалось легко, так дышится лишь весной, когда воздух по-особому пьянящий и сладкий. По крайней мере своё состояние невесомости Ойкава объяснял лишь этим.

Место было давно заброшенным; ни деревья, ни кусты, ни трава, упорно пробивавшаяся сквозь беговое покрытие, никем не приводились в порядок. Район из жилого постепенно превращался в деловой, разрастаясь в другую, более населённую часть города. Рано или поздно площадку должны были снести, но пока густые заросли вокруг неё переплетались ветвями, приглушая все звуки извне, и казалось, что это совсем другой мир.

В этом мире Ойкава чувствовал себя свободным. Страхи, терзавшие порой вопросы, неуверенность и сомнения не имели здесь никакой власти над ним. Это место стало их с Кагеямой убежищем: одним на двоих, с общей на двоих тайной. Мыслями он вновь погрузился в то, что упрямо не хотел звать отношениями. Стоит только дать происходящему чёткое название, и всё необратимо изменится. Возможно — испортится навсегда.

Рядом с Кагеямой хотелось делать глупости. Невообразимые, совершенно дурацкие глупости, диктуемые эмоциями, начисто отключавшими голову. Хотелось злить его и смешить, не отвечать на звонки и забрасывать сообщениями, ревновать, ссориться и приезжать на важные матчи, целовать долго и неторопливо, прикасаться, трогать, раздевать, прижиматься всем телом, узнавать больше, лучше. Скучать, давать себе обещания не поддаваться, не открывать мягкое, уязвимое нутро, не влюбляться — и раз за разом обещания нарушать.

Они пришли позже. Кагеяма уже ждал, сидя на полуразвалившейся скамье под раскидистой ивой.

— Привет! Я тебя помню, ты — Кагеяма-кун, — сходу заявил Такеру. — Тоору часто о тебе говорит. Умеешь кататься на роликах?

— Привет, — растерянно ответил Кагеяма и вопросительно посмотрел на Ойкаву. Ойкава едва заметно пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы. Кончики пальцев покалывало от нестерпимого желания притянуть к себе и обнять.

— Сестра попросила побыть с племянником. А лучший дядя на свете не мог отказать.

— Я никогда тебя так не называл, Тоору.

— Ничего, самое время начать.

Такеру закатил глаза, плюхнулся рядом с Кагеямой на скамейку и принялся натягивать защиту на локти и колени, а затем шнуровать роликовые коньки.

— Я не умею кататься на роликах, — вспомнил заданный вопрос Кагеяма.

— Я тоже! — просиял Такеру. — Поэтому хорошо, что вы оба здесь, будете страховать меня с двух сторон.

— Может, лучше волейбол? — предложил Кагеяма. — Твой дядя наверняка не учил тебя подаче. А я научу.

— Учил, но волейбол не такой интересный, как ролики.

— Ты это сейчас несерьёзно.

— Серьёзно. Я не хочу играть в волейбол.

— Как можно не хотеть играть в волейбол?

— Очень просто.

— У вас неправильный племянник, Ойкава-сан.

— Предлагаешь сдать его в ремонт или обменять на нового?

Кагеяма забавно оттопырил губу и надулся.

— Я готов, — объявил Такеру. — Держите меня.

Ойкава чувствовал себя очень глупо. Очень глупо чувствовать столько счастья просто находясь рядом и прикасаясь плечом к плечу, лишь изредка переплетая пальцы и поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони. Сердце билось тяжело и часто, словно это он снова и снова пытался одолеть роликовые коньки. Приходилось сдерживать порывы дотянуться, ткнуться губами за ухо, лизнуть солоноватую кожу, вдохнуть знакомый запах. Под взглядом Кагеямы колкие мурашки сбегали от шеи вниз по спине, оседали где-то в животе и щекотали между рёбрами.

Через полтора часа Такеру держался на роликах гораздо увереннее и уже не нуждался в том, чтобы его поддерживали с двух сторон. Ойкава разочарованно выдохнул: больше не было причин стоять так близко к Кагеяме и сталкиваться руками, подхватывая теряющего равновесие Такеру.

Но Такеру помог, сам того не ведая.

— Всё, можете отойти, я буду ездить сам.

И он действительно поехал, широко размахивая руками, когда его покачивало на неровностях беговой дорожки, испещрённой трещинами.

Они опустились на скамейку, почти полностью укрытую в зелени кустов.

— Я скучал, — честно и прямо, как всегда и всё, что он делал. Ойкава промолчал. Вспомнил свой выпуск и как Кагеяма примчался к воротам Сейджо, явно пропустив прощание с третьегодками в Карасуно. Запыхавшийся, с сумкой через плечо, всё никак не мог отдышаться и сказать хоть слово. А потом сказал, и онемел уже Ойкава. Но тут же схватил за руку, утащил за угол и потребовал объяснений. Объяснился Кагеяма незамысловато: толкнул к стене и прижался губами к губам.

Ойкава не закрыл глаза, потому видел, как дрожали ресницы у зажмурившегося Кагеямы, как побелели костяшки пальцев, сомкнутые на ремне сумки, и как мир вокруг обрел беспощадную ясность.

Тогда всё и началось, всё то, что Ойкава никак не хотел признавать серьёзным. Это пугало — здесь он был абсолютно честным с собой. Не знать, как долго всё продлится, будет ли больно после и что делать, оставшись один на один с огромным, необъятным чувством, к которому он был совсем не готов.

Поэтому сейчас он бы и хотел сказать, что очень скучал, но не мог. Признаться — значит расписаться в собственной слабости, а слабым Ойкава себя не считал. Ему просто нужно ещё немного времени. Единственное, что он позволил себе, — это сжал руку Кагеямы в своей, хотя хотелось гораздо большего.

— Он наверняка проголодался, — глядя на Такеру, сказал Ойкава. — Сестра просила не задерживаться и вернуться к обеду.

— Вы приедете на следующих выходных? — Кагеяма гладил его ладонь и запястье большим пальцем.

— Приеду, — ответил Ойкава, не задумываясь. — Но возможно, я снова буду с Такеру.

— Это не важно, — Кагеяма повернул голову и спокойно произнёс: — Вы, главное, приезжайте.

Ойкава был уверен, что приедет, даже если отменят все рейсы на синкансен.

**2**

Парк аттракционов шумел, горел яркими огнями, дразнил запахами многочисленных лотков с едой и жутко раздражал количеством посетителей. Каждый раз, когда Ойкаву задевали локтем, сумкой, наступали на ногу, протискиваясь мимо, ему хотелось схватить в охапку Такеру и Кагеяму и свалить подальше от надоедливой толпы. Но сделать этого он, увы, не мог. Во-первых, он давно обещал Такеру поход в парк аттракционов и, глядя на его блестящие от удовольствия глаза, понимал, что отнимать этот долгожданный день у племянника будет неправильно. И, во-вторых, Томоэ просила погулять подольше — ей предстоял сложный разговор с родителями, и присутствие Такеру на семейном выяснении отношений не облегчило бы ей задачу.

— Итак, — преувеличенно бодро начал Ойкава, — куда мы хотим пойти?

— В тир, — стал перечислять Такеру, — потом на крутые горки, в «комнату страха», на колесо обозрения, а ещё я хочу сладкую вату и яблоки в карамели.

Кагеяма, стоявший рядом, одобрительно кивал на каждый пункт программы. Ойкава вскинул брови.

— Не многовато ли планов? Боюсь, что нам не хватит выделенных твоей мамой средств.

— О средствах можешь не беспокоиться, — важно заявил Такеру. — Я копил карманные деньги с начала года.

— Ты не тратил карманные деньги несколько месяцев? — Ойкаве хотелось бы, чтобы в голосе прозвучало меньше удивления. Странно, но он совсем не ожидал, что желание Такеру настолько сильное.

— Я же знал, что мы обязательно попадём сюда. Ой, смотри, там настоящий пони!

Такеру выдернул руку из ладони Ойкавы и пробрался сквозь толпу зевак, собравшихся возле маленького пепельно-серого пони, нетерпеливо потряхивающего гривой. Кагеяма подошёл и встал у плеча.

— Я ошибался, — сказал он. — У вас правильный племянник. Он очень похож на вас.

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Ойкава, но на самом деле слова Кагеямы были ему приятны. — Он мелкая вредная заноза в заднице.

— Я об этом и говорю, — подтвердил Кагеяма. — Только вы не мелкая заноза, а очень даже…

— М? — Ойкава сложил руки на груди. — Что же ты замолчал, продолжай, Тобио-чан.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.

— И с каких пор ты стал таким рассудительным?

— С тех пор, как понял, что близким людям стараются не делать больно.

— Ты… что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Тобио…

Но Кагеяма уже был возле Такеру и с интересом смотрел на пони. Ойкава решил, что при первом удобном случае потребует объяснений. И если объяснения будут теми же, что и два года назад, то это его вполне устроит.

***

Крутые горки действительно оказались крутыми. У Ойкавы кружилась голова и подгибались колени, а в животе порхали чёртовы бабочки: иного описания этому странному, щекочущему чувству он дать не мог. А всё Кагеяма, будто не мог найти другого, более подходящего момента.

Ойкава хотел пристроить Такеру на среднее сиденье, но тот наотрез отказался, аргументировав это тем, что уже не маленький и сидеть между взрослыми не собирается. Ойкаве пришлось занять его место. Сначала вагонетки двигались неспешно, набирая скорость и постепенно поднимаясь к наивысшей точке. И вот, в самый последний момент, когда они на бесконечно долгую секунду зависли перед тем, как рухнуть вниз, Кагеяма наклонился к его уху и произнёс:

— Я вас люблю, Ойкава-сан.

Перед глазами всё стремительно завертелось, закрутилось, сердце прыгнуло куда-то в горло, и желудок прижался к спине. Это всё горки, слишком резко и быстро, не понять, где земля, где небо, сделать вдох очень трудно, словно в груди что-то мешает, противится, не даёт дышать.

— С тобой всё в порядке, Тоору? — поинтересовался Такеру, когда Ойкава вылез из вагонетки, не чувствуя ног, подошёл к стене и прислонился, зажмурившись. — Такое бывает, если с вестибулярным аппаратом проблемы. Мне мама рассказывала.

— Нет у меня проблем с вестибулярным аппаратом, — Ойкава открыл глаза и тут же встретился со взглядом Кагеямы. — У меня вообще нет проблем. У меня всё замечательно.

Просто Кагеяма признался в любви. Взял и признался на ненормальной высоте, будто это самое обычное дело. Будто это невероятно легко. Ойкава так не мог. Он смотрел на Кагеяму и хотел ответить, сказать, сколько всего чувствует, обо всех страхах, обо всех желаниях, о всём том, чем хотелось поделиться и больше не носить в себе. О том, что ему снится порой бескрайний синий океан, сливающийся на горизонте с пасмурным небом, и его накрывает беспокойными волнами, которые поначалу ластятся, щекочут, омывая щиколотки, затем бьют сильнее, выше, выталкивая на пустынный берег, где безопасно и тихо, но нет ни единой живой души.

Но говорить об этом стоило не здесь и не сейчас. Ойкава вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Такеру.

— Что дальше?

— Дальше у нас «тоннель страха».

— «Тоннель»? Была же только комната.

— Была, — согласился Такеру. — Но это для маленьких. А для взрослых есть целый тоннель, там плывёшь на лодке в темноте и не знаешь, где тебя поджидают. Очень круто!

— В темноте, — повторил Ойкава задумчиво.

— И долго плыть? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Минут пятнадцать, наверное.

— Пятнадцать минут в темноте, — протянул Ойкава.

— Здорово, правда? — Такеру едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— И туда пускают детей твоего возраста? — уточнил Кагеяма.

Такеру сразу помрачнел.

— Пятнадцать минут в темноте, Тобио-чан, подумай лучше об этом, — негромко произнёс Ойкава, хватая за руку Такеру. — Нет ничего невозможного для Ойкавы-сана, если его племянник чего-то хочет. А уж если хочет сам Ойкава-сан…

Кагеяма хмыкнул и тоже взял Такеру за руку.

***

Лодка беззвучно скользила по чёрной глади воды. Такеру сидел на носу и вглядывался вперед, но рассмотреть что-либо дальше своей вытянутой руки не представлялось возможным. Где-то высоко над головами мигали флуоресцентные точки, призванные изображать то ли далёкие звёзды, то ли светлячков, и кроме них никаких источников света больше не было. Ойкаву это устраивало.

Они с Кагеямой сидели на корме. Такеру не обращал на них никакого внимания. Лодка двигалась по монорельсе, тихо плескалась за бортиком вода, и ни единого чудовища пока что в «тоннеле страха» не наблюдалось. Кагеяма придвинулся ближе, притиснулся бедром, а его дыхание коснулось щеки Ойкавы.

— Всего пятнадцать минут. Я вас сейчас поцелую, Ойкава-сан.

— Ты всегда будешь сообщать о том, что собираешься сделать, или…

Ойкава не успел договорить. Кагеяма прижал его к себе и принялся целовать — нетерпеливо, жадно толкаясь языком между губами. Ойкава притянул его за шею, углубляя поцелуй; они сталкивались зубами, носами, словно целовались впервые, губы горели, и горели лёгкие: приходилось сдерживать дыхание, чтобы не шуметь и не выдать себя Такеру.

Их спасло начало аттракциона: раздался жуткий вой, и над ними пронеслось нечто большое, обдав потоком холодного воздуха. Такеру что-то восторженно прокричал, но его голос поглотил рёв чудища, вынырнувшего из воды у самого носа лодки. Посыпались искры, со всех сторон застонали, заскрежетали, замигали механические монстры, вода забурлила, и стены тоннеля затряслись от фальшивого камнепада. В другой раз Ойкава, возможно, заинтересовался бы происходящим вокруг, но не в тот момент, когда язык Кагеямы, гладкий и мокрый, ласкал его язык, и в ушах шумело, и руки скользили по горячей коже под футболкой, а пальцы Кагеямы всё сильнее впивались в бока. 

Это походило на сумасшествие, Ойкава и хотел бы, но не мог остановиться, в нём кипел азарт пополам с возбуждением, и лишь когда он понял, что оседлал бёдра Кагеямы, а тот стискивает в ладонях его задницу, то глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и, поцеловав Кагеяму в уголок рта, сел рядом.

Кагеяма тяжело дышал ему в шею и беспокойно водил ладонью по спине. Ойкава пригладил волосы, одёрнул рубашку и стал вспоминать самые жуткие моменты в своей жизни, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от возбуждения. На ум ничего не приходило, хотелось, наоборот, совершенно по-дурацки смеяться. Посветлело, они подплывали к выходу из тоннеля.

— Ну вы даёте, — Такеру обернулся и хихикнул. У Ойкавы внутри всё похолодело: неужели что-то заметил? Нельзя, нельзя быть таким беспечным. — Большие и взрослые, а так испугались, что за руки держитесь. 

Внезапно из воды вынырнуло что-то тёмное, блестящее и гладкое, легко перемахнуло через бортик и плюхнулось на дно лодки. Такеру отпрянул и едва не свалился, чудом удержавшись на ногах. Кагеяма не растерялся: схватил за хвост и выкинул обратно за борт. Такеру смотрел на него во все глаза, а потом расхохотался.

— Ты выкинул русалку, Кагеяма-кун!

— Оно залезло к нам в лодку, — ответил тот. — А билет оно не покупало.

— Ты просто… — Ойкава тоже смеялся и не знал, что сказать. — Я даже… У меня слов нет!

Они выехали на свет. Ойкава достал из кармана телефон, направил на взъерошенного Кагеяму и сделал снимок, запечатлев момент, что совершенно точно стоило запомнить.

Момент, в который Ойкава Тоору признался себе, что любит Кагеяму Тобио.

**3**

Билеты в зоопарк Ойкава купил заранее, надеясь отправить туда сестру с Такеру и наконец остаться с Кагеямой наедине. Но Томоэ на его щедрое предложение только развела руками.

— Тоору, я не могу. Все эти юридические проволочки отнимают уйму сил и времени. Вот когда всё наконец закончится, я буду проводить с Такеру всё своё время. 

— Не думал, что покупка квартиры настолько длительный процесс, — пробубнил Ойкава. Мысленно он уже сидел с Кагеямой на скамье под густой ивой, чьи ветви скрывали их от посторонних глаз. — У тебя же все документы в порядке, и родители согласились помочь.

— Проблема в другом, владелец квартиры не единственный её хозяин, есть и другой наследник, который продавать квартиру не хочет. В общем, — невесело усмехнулась Томоэ, — это похоже на сюжет для какой-нибудь дурацкой дорамы.

— Может, тогда стоит подумать о другом варианте? 

— Нет, — Томоэ покачала головой. — Знаешь, как бывает порой: заходишь и чувствуешь, что это — твоё. И ни на что другое ты уже не променяешь.

— Не променяешь, — эхом повторил Ойкава и хмыкнул, подумав о Кагеяме, его признании и выкинутом из лодки сотруднике аттракциона. 

— Поэтому сходи в зоопарк с Такеру, ладно? Он будет очень рад. 

— Мы идём в зоопарк? — В проёме двери показалась голова Такеру. — Мы правда идём в зоопарк?

— А подслушивать неправильно!

— Я и не подслушивал, у меня просто слух хороший!

— Да, как у слона.

— А слоны там будут?

— Такеру, собирайся.

— А Кагеяма-кун пойдёт с нами?

— Кагеяма-кун? — переспросила Томоэ и заинтересованно глянула на Ойкаву.

— Тобио-чан, — пояснил он.

— Ах, Тобио-чан, — протянула она со знакомыми нотками: Ойкава будто слышал себя со стороны. — Вы общаетесь? Что-то ты перестал трещать о нём без умолку, не то что раньше.

— Я о нём не трещал.

— Конечно-конечно, как скажешь, — склонив голову к плечу, Томоэ продолжала прожигать его взглядом. Зная акулью хватку сестры, Ойкава отчаянно пытался придумать новую тему для разговора. Не сейчас, только не сейчас, он совсем не готов общаться с Томоэ на эту тему.

— Так что? Ты сообщил Кагеяме-куну, что мы идём в зоопарк? — Такеру очень вовремя появился в гостиной.

— Нет, но сейчас обязательно сообщу, — он показал Томоэ язык, схватил со стола телефон и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, поднялся к себе в комнату.

***

— Мне нравятся пингвины, жалко, что их нельзя кормить, — посетовал Такеру, глядя на мелких чёрно-белых пингвинов, бодро прыгающих с камней в воду.

— Можно покормить других животных, — предложил Кагеяма. — Поищем?

— Хорошо, — тяжело, по-стариковски вздохнул Такеру в ответ и направился к соседнему вольеру с ламами. Кагеяма пошёл следом.

Ойкава чувствовал, что между ними что-то неуловимо изменилось. Кагеяма не смотрел ему в глаза, избегал прикосновений и односложно отвечал на вопросы. Если он передумал, если хочет забрать свои слова обратно, то нужно просто об этом сказать, злился Ойкава про себя. Он плёлся за ними, погрузившись в свои мысли, и налетел на Кагеяму, когда тот резко остановился. Одну бесконечно долгую секунду Ойкава прижимался к его спине, прежде чем отступил на шаг. 

— Какая красивая, — восхищение в голосе Такеру вывело Ойкаву из оцепенения. Перед ними в широком вольере на дереве спала пантера. Иссиня-чёрная, крупная, она едва заметно шевелила кончиком толстого хвоста и чуть подёргивала свесившейся передней лапой.

— Её вряд ли можно кормить. Разве что малолетними племянниками.

— А я всё равно спрошу, — заупрямился Такеру. — Вдруг они принесут ей мясо. Я хотя бы посмотрю. Вон идёт сотрудник, Тоору!

И Такеру подскочил к мужчине в зелёной униформе, оставив Ойкаву наедине с Кагеямой и пантерой. 

— Насчёт того, что ты сказал, — начал Ойкава, когда Такеру отдалился. — Там, в парке аттракционов…

— Мне не нужен ответ, если вы об этом. Я решил, что мне нужно сказать, — и сказал.

Кагеяма упрямо смотрел на пантеру и не смотрел на Ойкаву. Руки у него то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались, он совал их в карманы брюк и снова вынимал. Наконец просто сцепил за спиной.

Ойкава хотел тронуть его за плечо, развернуть к себе и признаться, что ответ нужен ему самому. И что это важно, и много значит, и что у него есть планы. Только момент правильный всё никак не находится. Не говорить же обо всём этом у клетки со спящей пантерой.

— Они скоро будут кормить панд! — объявил Такеру. — Пойдёмте к пандам!

— У неё глаза разные, — произнёс Кагеяма, всё так же глядя на пантеру.

Пантера проснулась и смотрела на них, не мигая. Один глаз отливал вполне кошачьим жёлтым, а второй был тёмно-синим. 

— Как будто две пантеры стали одной. А у людей так бывает, Тоору?

— Всякое у людей бывает, — помолчав, ответил Ойкава. Он всё пытался поймать взгляд Кагеямы, но тот упрямо избегал смотреть на него. Изнутри поднималась колючая злость: на Кагеяму, на себя, на обстоятельства и на совершенно идиотское чувство влюблённости.

— Тоору, — потянул его за руку Такеру. — Панды же!

— Никуда не денутся твои панды, — слишком грубо ответил Ойкава, но спохватился и тут же заозирался в поисках указателя. — Нам туда.

Такеру обиженно засопел, и Ойкава, чтобы как-то сгладить резкость, спросил:

— Как тебе живётся у маминой подруги? 

— Харада-сан очень хорошая.

— Но?

— Что «но»?

— Я же слышу, что-то не так с этим «Харада-сан очень хорошая», — передразнил он Такеру.

Такеру шёл и смотрел под ноги.

— Эй! Ты разве не всё рассказываешь своему замечательному суперпонимающему дяде? — Ойкава остановился, и теперь в него впечатался идущий позади Кагеяма. На короткий миг по бокам скользнули ладони, и шею обдало дыханием. От этого быстрого прикосновения Ойкаву бросило в жар. 

Когда он успел привыкнуть и начал скучать по объятиям Кагеямы?

— Мама говорит, что жаловаться — значит гневить судьбу.

— А ты не будешь жаловаться, ты поделишься переживаниями.

— Ты хитрый, Тоору.

— И это тоже. Рассказывай.

Такеру ковырял песок носком кроссовки.

— У Харады-сан есть дочь, и я думал, мы друзья.

Ойкава переглянулся с Кагеямой.

— Продолжай.

— Она круто ездит на роликах и скейте, а ещё умеет свистеть. И всегда обыгрывает меня в видеоигры. А на прошлой неделе попросила снять штаны и показать, что там у меня.

Такеру покраснел и отвернулся.

Ойкава закусил губу, Кагеяма рядом закашлялся.

— И что же, ты… показал?

— Нет конечно, Тоору! Но теперь она не хочет со мной дружить. Разве друзья так поступают? Вот ты же не просишь Кагеяму-куна снять штаны и показать, что там у него?

Кагеяма раскашлялся сильнее. Ойкава успокаивающе погладил его по спине и покачал головой. Вряд ли Такеру стоило знать, что Ойкава видел Кагеяму без штанов, и снимал тот их по собственному желанию. И что он не только видел, но и делал с обнажённым Кагеямой вещи, одно воспоминание о которых обычно кончалось яростной дрочкой в душе.

— Это просто взросление, Такеру, — Ойкава попытался напустить на себя серьёзный вид. — Интерес, любопытство, познание мира, вот это всё…

Он скорчил рожицу, взывая к помощи, и Кагеяма в подтверждение его слов коротко кивнул.

— Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, — прошептал ему Ойкава, округлив глаза.

— Но я не знаю, чем помочь.

— Представь, что у тебя есть племянник…

— Но у меня его нет. 

— Тобио-чан!

— Не нравится мне такая взрослая жизнь, — вздохнул Такеру, прерывая их пикировку. — Лучше бы я был пандой.

— Лучше быть волейболистом, — сказал Кагеяма. — Волейбол лучше панд.

— Дай пять, Тобио-чан! — просиял Ойкава.

— Вы ненормальные, оба, — закатил глаза Такеру и отошёл к вольеру с пандами. Однако Ойкава успел заметить, что тот улыбнулся.

«Спасибо», — одними губами произнёс он и дёрнул Кагеяму за мизинец. Кагеяма в ответ усмехнулся и стал рядом с Такеру. Панды в своём загоне безобразничали, мешая уборке. Через минуту Такеру и Кагеяма хохотали в голос, глядя на их проделки.

Ойкава на панд не смотрел. Он смотрел на дорогих ему людей, и любовь к ним распирала его изнутри.

**4**

Аномально жаркий июнь плавил солнцем глубокое синее небо без единого облака, раскалял скамейки в парке так, что присесть было нельзя, и даже тени раскидистых деревьев не спасали. Плотный, горячий воздух липко оседал на коже, и Ойкава вновь приложил к губам бутылку с холодной водой, зная, что это его не спасёт. Такеру рядом нетерпеливо высматривал Кагеяму, и Ойкава тихо посмеивался про себя.

Однако стоило ему самому увидеть приближающегося Кагеяму, как при очередном глотке он поперхнулся водой, она пролилась по шее за ворот футболки и расползлась тёмным пятном на груди.

— Привет! — закричал Такеру и рванул навстречу, словно одуряющая жара была ему нипочём. Кагеяма издалека махнул рукой и ускорил шаг. Вот же два идиота.

— Я первый увидел Кагеяму-куна! Купишь мне такое же мороженое, Тоору?

Кагеяма держал в руке палочку красного фруктового льда. Не просто держал, а посасывал, плотно обхватив влажными губами, втягивал в рот наполовину, а потом с удовольствием откусывал истончившийся кончик. Между зубами мелькал яркий язык, и Ойкава тут же представил, какой холодный и сладкий он на вкус. То, как Кагеяма облизывал мороженое, едва не жмурясь от наслаждения, возбуждало в разы больше, чем любое виденное им порно. Совсем некстати вспомнился первый раз, когда Кагеяма попытался ему отсосать. Попытку Ойкава засчитал, потому что кончил через несколько минут. На самом деле всё свелось к неловкому, но преисполненному самоотдачи посасыванию головки и к сперме на лице Кагеямы.

И вот теперь тот с профессионализмом порно-звезды сосал этот чёртов лёд и вдобавок надел шорты короче волейбольных. Это стало последней каплей.

— Оно со вкусом арбуза, Тоору! — Такеру дёрнул его за руку.

— Сходи и купи, взрослый уже, — выдавил сквозь зубы Ойкава. Такеру тут же умчался к палатке с мороженым.

— Ты что на себя напялил? — прошипел Ойкава. — Зачем ты надел шорты?

— Жарко же, — пожал плечами Кагеяма. — Мороженое будешь?

Ойкава отмахнулся от протянутого льда.

— Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя хочу...

— Но с нами же Такеру.

— Вот именно! А ты надел шорты, которые… которые…

Ойкава приложил ко лбу бутылку, но она согрелась в его руках и больше не была освежающе прохладной.

— Это обычные шорты, — Кагеяма глянул вниз. — Я всегда в таких летом хожу.

— А это твои обычные ноги, — подхватил Ойкава. Он чувствовал, что его опасно заносит, но остановиться не мог. — Обычные ноги в обычных шортах. И колени твои обычные. Вот эти вот колени. — Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем.

— Вы заболели? — участливо спросил Кагеяма.

— Нет! — взвился Ойкава. Хотелось орать, размахивать руками, схватить Кагеяму в охапку и долго целовать его упрямо сжатые губы. А потом ноги и те ямки на пояснице, и ключицы, лопатки...

— Вы ссоритесь? — Такеру с упоением облизывал ярко-красный лёд. Ойкава не заметил, как он оказался рядом.

— Нет.

— Да!

— Мы ссоримся? — переспросил Кагеяма.

— Мы идём в кафе, — Ойкава закатил глаза, развернулся и зашагал к летнему кафе неподалёку. — Надеюсь, у них работает кондиционер.

Мимо прошли две девчонки и громко, явно чтобы их услышали, пропищали:

— Какой симпатичный!

Ойкава не стал оборачиваться. Он и так знал, как выглядит Кагеяма в отвратительно коротких шортах.

Разговор не клеился, и над столиком повисло молчание. Сначала Такеру увлечённо резался в игрушку на телефоне, потом принесли заказ, и он с удовольствием принялся уничтожать пирожные.

— Ты не будешь есть чизкейк, Тоору? — спросил он с набитым ртом.

— Буду, — буркнул Ойкава и вонзил ложечку в свой кусок торта.

День был безнадёжно испорчен. Кагеяма молчал, вяло ковыряя своё мороженое, Ойкава чувствовал себя виноватым, что так остро и бурно отреагировал. Но видеть Кагеяму раз в неделю, а то и две, и не иметь возможности к нему прикоснуться — это выводило из себя похлеще подачи навылет от соперника.

— Ух ты! — вдруг воскликнул Такеру и почти подпрыгнул. Ойкава взглянул в окно: двое ребят чуть постарше Такеру запускали игрушечный вертолёт на пульте управления. — Можно, можно я посмотрю поближе?

— Выходить не разрешаю, это опасно, вдруг там лопасть отлетит, я твоей маме с трудом потом докажу, что забирал тебя без уха.

— Тоору, — заныл Такеру, явно вспомнив, как раздражает Ойкаву любоё нытьё, кроме собственного.

— Садись к окну, а я на твоё место, — предложил Кагеяма. — Отсюда хорошо видно.

Такеру просиял. Когда Кагеяма хотел опуститься на его стул, Ойкава дёрнул за руку, заставив сесть рядом с собой на диванчик.

— Отсюда тоже прекрасно видно, — он опустил ладонь на колено Кагеямы. Кагеяма замер и едва заметно дёрнул ногой: продолжай.

Ойкава продолжил. Гладил от колена вверх по бедру и снова вниз, чуть царапал короткими ногтями, поддевал большим пальцем край шорт — кожа там была более горячей и влажной. Ойкава чувствовал, как подрагивают и сокращаются мышцы под его рукой. Кагеяма глубоко дышал, приоткрыв рот и глядя прямо перед собой. Он так сильно сжимал пиалу с растаявшим мороженым, что, казалось, она разлетится в его пальцах на осколки.

— Ему плохо? — Такеру отвлёкся от созерцания происходящего за окном. — А ты какой-то красный, Тоору. Вы не заболели?

— Нет, — выдохнул Кагеяма. — Мне очень хорошо. И Ойкаве-сану тоже.

— Я бы всё-таки посоветовал вам показаться специалисту, — авторитетно заявил Такеру. — Мы с мамой смотрим много познавательных программ, там всегда советуют обратиться к специалисту.

— Боюсь, Такеру, никакой специалист нам не поможет, — прыснул Ойкава.

— Беспокоиться не о чем, — Кагеяма смахнул испарину со лба. — Просто здесь очень жарко.

Такеру поднял глаза к потолку: над их столиком гудел кондиционер.

— А я замёрз, мне нужно в туалет. Я сам схожу, — прервал он попытку Ойкавы его проводить.

— Мелкий упрямец, — произнёс Ойкава, когда Такеру скрылся за дверью. — Весь в меня.

— Ойкава-сан, — негромко произнёс Кагеяма. — Мне нужно кое-что вам сказать. Не хотел говорить при Такеру. 

По спине Ойкавы прокатился холодок: то ли дурное предчувствие, то ли поток воздуха от кондиционера. Вот сейчас и случится то, чего он так боялся. Кагеяма признается, что всё происходящее между ними ему не нужно, не интересно, не важно, что это был эксперимент, познание себя и прочая чушь, о которой пишут в статьях, косящих под психологические исследования. Что он начал встречаться с этой их менеджером, пугливым цыплёнком — как её там? Ячи? — или новенькой, с брекетами на зубах. Что это была шутка, заблуждение, самообман. 

Ойкава вонзил ногти в ладони.

— Мне нравится проводить с вами время. И пусть мы не можем, ну… — Кагеяма замялся, — заниматься сексом, мне всё равно. Не совсем всё равно, мне тоже очень хочется… Но главное, что мы вместе, понимаете? Почему вы так на меня смотрите?

— Я подумал, что ты хочешь расстаться, — признался Ойкава. Сердце колотилось о рёбра и не желало успокаиваться. Он длинно выдохнул.

— Нравится вам это или нет, но я никогда не захочу с вами расстаться. 

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

— Потому что я вас люблю.

Идеальный момент для того, чтобы ответить «Я тоже тебя люблю, невыносимый, глупый, нелепый Тобио-чан». И Ойкава открыл было рот, чтобы наконец признаться, но увидел, как к столику возвращается Такеру.

Значит, не сегодня, но в следующий раз — обязательно.

**5**

Ойкаве было всё равно, что смотреть, так что он предоставил Кагеяме право сражаться с Такеру за выбор фильма. Обычно он не сходился с племянником во вкусах, поэтому каждый поход в кино превращался в долгие споры на тему «Что лучше: боевик, фантастика, комедия или мультфильм». Однако, к его удивлению, эти двое договорились быстро и мирно.

— Мы выбрали самый крутой фильм, — Такеру придирчиво рассматривал виды попкорна. — Там и пришельцы, и сражения, и тот смешной актёр, помнишь?

Ойкава поторопил:

— Выбирай скорее, сеанс через пять минут. Тобио уже ждёт в зале.

— Но выбор попкорна очень важен, — Такеру посмотрел с таким осуждением, что Ойкава при желании мог бы устыдиться, но его мысли были заняты другим. — Сам-то схватил маленькое ведёрко, а потом на середине фильма захочешь ещё. И будешь выходить и мешать другим смотреть.

Ойкаве на короткий миг показалось, что Такеру понял его план: он действительно собрался выйти, но вовсе не за новой порцией попкорна.

— Бери свой средний с беконом и пойдём, всё равно ты всегда берёшь только его.

— А Кагеяма-кун взял большой попкорн с сыром.

— Спасибо за эту жизненно важную информацию.

— Ты такой вредный, Тоору.

— И снова спасибо.

Такеру вновь отказался садиться посередине, и Ойкава с удовольствием вытянулся в кресле рядом с Кагеямой. Свет погас, и на экране началось инопланетное вторжение. Взрывались корабли и целые звёзды, человечество снова находилось на грани уничтожения, и только бравый фермер — в прошлом астрофизик и биолог — мог во всём разобраться, но не хотел. Он хотел выращивать самую крупную морковь в округе, и лишь давняя, но не позабытая школьная любовь смогла его убедить спасти мир.

Ойкава лениво следил за происходящим, не особо вникая в суть. Он медленно поглаживал тыльную сторону ладони Кагеямы, водил пальцем по костяшкам и фалангам, вычерчивая неведомые узоры. Кагеяма руку не убирал и только изредка поворачивал голову, чтобы что-то сказать, но явно не решался.

Ойкава доел свой попкорн и подумал, что пора.

— Передай Такеру, что я за попкорном, и через пять минут выйди в туалет, — проговорил он, наклонившись к уху Кагеямы.

— Но мне не нужно… — начал тот, но Ойкава быстро прервал его.

— Нужно.

Зеркало в туалете отразило шальной блеск в глазах и горячечный румянец на скулах. Ойкава взлохматил волосы и побрызгал в лицо водой. Следовало бы остыть, не поддаваться желаниям — простым, примитивным, животным, — вернуться в зал, сесть в кресло и порадоваться спасению мира и самой крупной моркови, выращенной с любовью.

— Ойкава-сан? — раздалось за спиной, и он поймал взгляд Кагеямы в зеркале. Нет, никакие доводы рассудка не имели сейчас над ним власти. Он втащил Кагеяму в дальнюю кабинку, защёлкнул замок и поцеловал. Кагеяма ответил — жадно, горячо, и Ойкаву будто подожгли изнутри. Сладко и болезненно тянуло в паху, желание пульсировало в кончиках пальцев, он прижался, притёрся всем телом, целуя виски и скулы, закрытые глаза, щёки, припухшие губы, спускаясь к ключицам, прихватывая зубами кожу. Кагеяма подставлялся под поцелуи, требовательно притягивал за шею, запустив руку в волосы, и тихо, почти неслышно постанывал, беспокойно переступая ногами. 

Ойкава дёрнул ремень на джинсах Кагеямы, но тот отвёл его руки и сполз вниз, упершись одним коленом в пол. Ойкава бессильно запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, когда широкая ладонь огладила его вставший член через ткань брюк. Кагеяма медленно, будто издеваясь, потянул за язычок молнии, а после приспустил брюки вместе с трусами, высвобождая член. Прохладный воздух коснулся чувствительной головки, вызывая дрожь. Ойкава ухватился на плечи Кагеямы и резко вдохнул сквозь зубы.

Кагеяма обхватил головку губами, провёл языком по кругу, ткнулся кончиком в щель и втянул щёки. Ойкава провалился в тёмное, жаркое марево, всё сильнее стискивая пальцы и беззвучно глотая воздух открытым ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Кагеяма облизывал его член как тот фруктовый лёд, от основания вверх и снова вниз, прослеживая языком и губами вены, а потом вобрал так глубоко, что головка упёрлась в заднюю стенку горла и скользнула дальше.

Ойкава громко охнул и зажал рот ладонью, а затем прохрипел:

— Как ты… Откуда… Ох… О. Боже. Мой.

Кагеяма выпустил член изо рта и ответил, вытерев губы:

— Я тренировался.

— С кем?

— Ни с кем, на бананах.

— На… Что?

Кагеяма не ответил. Вновь заглотил, вжался носом в пах и начал двигать головой, сначала медленно, затем чуть быстрее, находя правильный ритм. Пальцы его с силой впивались в бёдра Ойкавы, и тот был рад этой боли: помогло отвлечься, потому что Кагеяма творил что-то невообразимое, и Ойкава был готов кончить только от вида того, как влажные, тёмные губы двигаются на его члене.

А потом Кагеяма сглотнул, и ещё раз, и ещё. Ойкава вскрикнул, его затрясло, заколотило так, что пришлось прислониться спиной к стене кабинки. Перед глазами всё плыло, в ушах шумело, и он что-то говорил и говорил, но не слышал себя. Кагеяма поднялся и обхватил руками, прижал, поцеловал во влажный висок.

Ойкава с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд.

— Обнимашки после секса, Тобио-чан?

— Вы сказали, что любите меня, — глаза Кагеямы казались бездонными. — Сказали.

Ойкава зажмурился. А ведь он планировал, подготовил правильные слова, всё представил в мельчайших подробностях, даже реакцию Кагеямы, а сам взял и признался, кончая в горло. Поздравляю, Ойкава-сан, ты кретин.

— Немного не так я собирался сказать тебе об этом, — проговорил он, не глядя на Кагеяму. Бедром Ойкава чувствовал, как тот возбуждён. — Почему у нас всё так странно выходит?

— Я считаю, всё правильно у нас выходит.

Ойкава потянул за ремень, расстегнул на Кагеяме джинсы и обхватил его член ладонью. Головка была мокрой, он размазал смазку по стволу, и хватило нескольких движений, чтобы Кагеяма кончил, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — проговорил Ойкава, трогая губами местечко за ухом. — Фильм скоро закончится.

— Мы бросили Такеру одного.

— И теперь он отчитает нас как маленьких, — но Ойкава не чувствовал угрызений совести.

— Иногда я его боюсь, — вздохнул Кагеяма.

— Ты не поверишь, но иногда я тоже.

**6**

Дождь нарушил все планы. Ойкава раздраженно смотрел на потоки воды за окном и чувствовал, что злится. Такеру тоже изнывал от безделья: он уже успел поиграть в видеоигры, посмотреть телевизор, попытался покататься на роликах в гостиной, но под взглядом Томоэ тут же стянул с себя экипировку и быстро убрал черепки разбитой напольной вазы. Читать ему не хотелось, впрочем, Ойкава его понимал — самому надоело сидеть в четырех стенах, но при этом и занять себя было нечем. Он лежал на футоне и слушал шум дождя, барабанившего по окнам и стенам. Такеру негромко подпевал музыке в наушниках.

— Мне придётся уехать, — сообщила Томоэ, заглянув к ним в комнату. — У родителей заглохла машина, нужно забрать их. Не скучайте, посмотрите что-нибудь.

Такеру стянул наушники.

— Можно позвать Кагеяму-куна? Мы собирались в парк кататься на роликах. Наверняка ему сейчас так же скучно, как нам. Можно, мам?

Томоэ бросила быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву. 

— Если вы обещаете, что не перевернёте всё здесь вверх дном, не сожжёте дом и не покалечитесь, то ладно. Пусть приходит. Только вот захочет ли он выходить на улицу в такой дождь?

— Ты что! Это же Кагеяма-кун! 

— Понятно, — рассмеялась Томоэ, застёгивая сережку в ухе. — Это всё объясняет.

Ойкава чувствовал, что сестра смотрит на него, но не пошевелился. И лишь когда услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, победно вскинул кулак вверх.

***

Кагеяма, конечно, пришёл. Его не спас широкий зонт; Ойкава выдал сухие штаны и футболку, а промокшую одежду повесил сушиться. Такеру поставил чайник и достал из шкафчика печенье.

— Чем займёмся? — Кагеяма переводил взгляд с Такеру на Ойкаву и обратно. Влажные волосы липли ко лбу, вискам, и у Ойкавы руки чесались потянуться и убрать спутанную чёлку набок.

— Сначала будем пить чай, — веско заявил Такеру. — Ещё не хватало заболеть.

— А потом? — Кагеяма громко хрустнул печеньем.

— Потом можно посмотреть «Орден Феникса», люблю про патронусов.

— Ты видел его уже раз десять, — Ойкава смотрел на Кагеяму, подперев щеку рукой. — Может, что-то другое?

— Кто заваривает чай — тот выбирает что смотреть, — Такеру показал Ойкаве язык и залил кипяток в плоский глиняный чайничек.

— Но так нечестно, Такеру! — притворно заныл Ойкава. — Ты мне и шанса не дал. Твоим патронусом наверняка был бы какой-нибудь противный жук! 

— А твоим патронусом был бы… была бы ехидна!

— Это почему? — растерялся Ойкава, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит ехидна.

— Потому что ты ехидный!

— Но это не так работает!

— Кто заваривает чай — тот и прав!

— Ты опять?

— Я не против посмотреть «Орден Феникса», — прервал их Кагеяма. — Это же про Гарри Поттера?

На небольшой кухне повисло молчание.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не смотрел? — Такеру в изумлении уставился на Кагеяму.

— И не читал? — на всякий случай уточнил Ойкава, хотя уже знал ответ. 

— Нет, — дёрнул плечом Кагеяма. — А что?

Ойкава переглянулся с Такеру.

— А то, — торжественно произнёс Такеру, — что начнём мы с «Философского камня»!

Они сидели на диване, а Такеру расположился у их ног на полу, обняв подушку. Он пояснял Кагеяме не вошедшие в экранизацию моменты, а потом затих. Ойкава наклонился вперёд, тронул его за плечо и понял, что Такеру уснул. Оглянулся на Кагеяму и усмехнулся: Кагеяма тоже сопел, забавно приоткрыв рот.

— Знаешь, какой патронус был бы у Кагеямы-куна? — вдруг спросил Такеру, приоткрыв один глаз.

Ойкава помотал головой.

— Помнишь ту пантеру в зоопарке? У него был бы такой патронус. 

— А у меня, у твоего единственного и любимого дяди, патронус — ехидна? 

— Ничего не поделать.

— Мне понравилась та пантера, — потёр заспанные глаза проснувшийся Кагеяма.

— Придётся прибегнуть к последнему средству, — вздохнул Ойкава. — Я старше вас обоих, Кагеяме я вообще семпай, так что пантеру забираю себе. 

— И что же ты за семпай такой, Тоору? — возмутился Такеру.

— Хороший семпай, — пропел Ойкава и, склонившись к плечу Кагеямы, еле слышно добавил: — Любимый семпай.

Наблюдать за тем, как краснеет Кагеяма, было одним из приятных развлечений Ойкавы. Краска заливала скулы и щёки, захватывала уши, спускалась на шею, а если футболка позволяла, то можно было увидеть и розовеющие ключицы. Кагеяма при этом всегда хмурился, недовольно вздёрнув верхнюю губу, и отворачивался. В такие моменты Ойкаве хотелось развернуть его, разгладить морщинку, прорезавшую лоб, тронуть пальцем упрямую губу и сказать какую-нибудь сентиментальную глупость.

Ничего этого он, конечно, не сделал. Но обязательно сделает, когда они останутся наедине.

**7**

Такеру уверенно рассекал на роликах, ловко маневрируя между прогуливающимися по парку прохожими.

— Жаль, что ролики ему нравятся больше волейбола, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Они с Ойкавой прятались от обжигающего солнца под сенью старых дубов. — Не понимаю.

— У него такой возраст, всё хочется попробовать.

— У меня такого не было, — в голосе звучала твёрдая уверенность. — Я всегда хотел заниматься только волейболом.

— Не все такие, как ты, Тобио-чан. Некоторым нужно время на осознание.

— А вам? Вам нужно было время на осознание? — Кагеяма остановился.

Ойкава обернулся и посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Нет.

Кагеяма сунул руки в карманы.

— Я буду поступать в Чуо. Хочу снова играть с вами в одной команде.

— Конкуренции не боишься? — Ойкава с трудом сдерживал рвущееся наружу ликование. Он не спрашивал, не узнавал, не торопил и втайне надеялся, что Кагеяма поступит в тот же университет. Эгоистично хотелось находиться рядом, видеться каждый день, а не раз в неделю, сыграть в двух связующих, посмотреть на него в команде. — Там ведь не только я, есть и другие. И мне казалось, что тебе хочется сыграть против, а не вместе.

— Нет, — Кагеяма подошёл ближе. — Не боюсь. Сыграть против, думаю... Это ещё будет. А вы, — он помолчал, вглядываясь в лицо Ойкавы, будто искал ответ ещё не задав вопрос, — вы не боитесь?

— Нет, — Ойкава покачал головой. Ни тени страха, ни капли сомнений, лишь бескрайняя, как синий океан, уверенность, что вот теперь всё так, как надо — правильно и на своих местах.

Кагеяма хмыкнул.

— Берегитесь, Ойкава-сан.

— Не задавайся, Тобио.

— Даже не думал.

— Думал, думал, у тебя это на лице написано.

— Я думал о том, что Такеру был прав. Вашим патронусом точно была бы ехидна.

— Тобио-чан!

**8**

Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем Кагеяма успел нажать на звонок.

— Снимай штаны, — вместо приветствия заявил Ойкава.

— Что, прямо здесь? — Кагеяма взялся за пряжку ремня и оглянулся на улицу позади себя.

— С каких это пор ты иронизируешь, а, Тобио? — Ойкава втащил его внутрь, ухватив за футболку на груди, и захлопнул дверь.

— Разве? — Кагеяма попытался сделать честные глаза, но Ойкава прищурился и пихнул его в бок.

— Насквозь тебя вижу, даже не пытайся.

Кагеяма снял кроссовки и нерешительно топтался у входа, поглядывая за спину Ойкавы.

— Никого нет, все уехали праздновать новоселье сестры.

— А вы?

— А я болен. Ужасно, отвратительно болен, Тобио-чан.

Ойкава запустил руки ему под футболку, погладил тут же поджавшийся живот, прильнул всем телом, несильно куснул за нижнюю губу.

— И… И чем же? Ох…

— Неизлечимой, кошмарной болезнью. Я даже не знаю, хватит ли мне сил дойти до своей комнаты, — Ойкава потёрся щекой о щеку Кагеямы. — Страшно по тебе скучал.

— Мы виделись почти каждую неделю, — пробормотал Кагеяма.

— Ох, Тобио, ты же понимаешь, о чём я.

Ойкава потянул его за руку. На лестнице они едва не упали: Ойкава пытался одновременно снять с себя футболку, расстегнуть джинсы, поцеловать Кагеяму и нащупать ногой следующую ступеньку, так как поднимался спиной вперёд.

— Ойкава… сан, мы же сейчас навернёмся.

— Это ничто в сравнении с двумя месяцами ожидания.

Внутри Ойкавы что-то громко пело, щекотало под рёбрами, и от шального взгляда взлохмаченного Кагеямы кровь стремительно прилила к паху.

— Надеюсь, никому в голову не взбредёт вернуться домой, — пробормотал Ойкава, вваливаясь в свою комнату. — Потому что сейчас будет громко.

— Что вы там бормочете? — прокряхтел Кагеяма, запутавшись в штанинах. — Не обязательно было выдирать пуговицу.

— Нет, обязательно!

Ойкава повалился на футон и уронил на себя Кагеяму. Обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался губами к губам.

— М-м-м, как же мне этого не хватало.

Рубашка Кагеямы полетела на пол, и Ойкава обнял, приник голым торсом, кожей к коже. Кагеяма беспокойно гладил его по плечам, бокам, спине, вздрагивал, когда зубы Ойкавы несильно прикусывали мочку, прерывисто выдыхал, стоило Ойкаве согнутой в колене ногой потереться о его пах.

— А вдруг всё-таки кто-нибудь вернётся? — спросил он между поцелуями. — Такеру, например. Захочет провести этот день здесь...

— Пусть только попробует, этот поезд уже не остановить.

Ойкава потянулся к сбившемуся в кучу одеялу, нашарил там тюбик, выдавил немного на пальцы и принялся себя растягивать, не сводя глаз с Кагеямы.

— Давайте я, — попробовал предложить тот, но Ойкава упрямо тряхнул головой.

— Я уже начал, пока ждал тебя, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. — И если это будешь ты, я сразу кончу. Что же я за семпай такой, если кончу раньше кохая, м?

— Хороший семпай, — прошептал на ухо Кагеяма, выворачиваясь из трусов, стягивая их к щиколоткам. — Любимый семпай. 

Он подёргал ногой, отбрасывая трусы в сторону, навалился сверху, и их пальцы встретились между бедёр Ойкавы.

— Ты так мило краснеешь, Тобио-чан, — заметил Ойкава и легонько подул на чёлку, упавшую на глаза Кагеямы. — Особенно учитывая, что это не первый наш раз.

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы помолчали, — пробурчал Кагеяма.

— Вот уж нет, — ответил он, подхватывая себя под коленями и разводя ноги в стороны. Кагеяма сглотнул, и Ойкава зачарованно уставился на кадык, ходящий под кожей. — Я молчал в парке аттракционов и в кафе. В зоопарке тоже.

— А в кино не молчали, — Кагеяма водил большим пальцем по скользким от смазки мышцам, а затем приставил головку ко входу и начал двигаться неглубокими толчками. Ойкава ухватился за его плечи, зажав бока коленями. Жарко накрыло болезненно-острым удовольствием от того, как растягивал и заполнял его член Кагеямы. — Я думал, нас поймают, и что Такеру всё поймёт.

— Ты считаешь… он ничего не понял? — Ойкава выгнулся и закусил губу, когда Кагеяма вошёл до конца.

— А он понял? — растерялся Кагеяма и замер. Ойкава ущипнул его за бок, заставляя продолжить.

— Ты явно недооцениваешь людей с фамилией Ойкава, — выдохнул он между толчками. — Вот так, да, сильнее.

Кагеяма схватил за лодыжки и забросил ноги Ойкавы себе на плечи, налег, складывая почти пополам, и быстро заработал бёдрами.

— Ты где этого набрался, — еле смог выдавить Ойкава. Было нестерпимо хорошо, совсем немного больно, но боль эта была приятной.

— В некоторые вещи... я вас посвящать не собираюсь.

— После бананов я и не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать.

Кагеяма брал его резко, глубоко, уверенно, так, что Ойкаве казалось, будто все кости превратились в желе и сам он стал мягким, податливым, невесомым. Удовольствие нарастало, накатывало волнами, захлёстывало с головой, и, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, Ойкава притянул Кагеяму, взъерошив влажные волосы на затылке, скользнул языком в рот и кончил, выплёскиваясь между животами. Кагеяма продолжал вбиваться в него, не разрывая поцелуй, и вскоре тоже излился с длинным и низким стоном. 

Ойкава гладил его по спине, трогал губами за ухом и не представлял, какие силы могли бы сейчас заставить его пошевелиться.

— Эй! — раздалось снизу, из гостиной.

Ойкава замер, встретился взглядом с Кагеямой и приложил палец к губам.

— Я знаю, что ты дома, Тоору! Я сказал маме, что мы сходим в музей. Тебе не отвертеться.

Ойкава в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Маленький монстр, и в кого он только такой. Кагеяма ткнулся подбородком в плечо.

— И это я недооцениваю людей с фамилией Ойкава?

— Дерзкий кохай, невыносимый племянник — за что мне это?

— Нужно срочно проветрить, здесь слишком… — Кагеяма сел на футоне и наморщил нос.

— Ты — проветривать, я — собирать одежду, — Ойкава подскочил, услышав шаги на лестнице, кинулся к двери в комнату и повернул затвор. Приложился пару раз об неё лбом, поблагодарил себя за когда-то установленный замок и обернулся. 

Кагеяма натягивал трусы, прыгая на одной ноге, в открытое окно врывался свежий воздух, развевая лёгкие занавеси, а за спиной в дверь уже стучал Такеру. Глупее ситуации Ойкава и представить не мог, но чувствовал себя при этом совершенно счастливым.

— Тоору, открывай, ты почему заперся?

— Потому что я не одет, Такеру, — ответил он.

И это была чистая правда.


End file.
